My Blind Date (Literally)
by Comiclover4
Summary: Percy Jackson is the school outcast who no one accepts. His only companions are his cousins, Jason, Thalia and Nico, but they hardly hang with him at school. Not to mention he has the most unknown crush on Annabeth Chase! The most popular girl in school. But when Annabeth might lose her sight due to a car crash, Percy immediately donors. Will sparks fly? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here is your surprise!**

Summary: Percy Jackson is the nerd who nobody likes. They make him do their homework, give up his money and taunt him on a daily basis. He has an impossible crush on Annabeth Chase the school's biggest star. Everyone loves her. She's kind, beautiful and has straight A's. But when Annabeth is in a car accident, and can lose her eyesight, Percy is first to volunteer as donor for his eyes so she doesn't have to go through being blind. Now Annabeth is put with Percy on an ancient greek project. Will she come to terms with the boy who sacrificed his vision for her? Will Sparks fly?

* * *

_Prolouge_

_It came out of nowhere. She should have checked her blind spots but I didn't. I didn't know who would help me and now I feel like I cost a naïve boy his life. None of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten hit. Luke wouldn't have tricked me, Percy wouldn't have tried to... to... Oh..._

_She never would've expected to make friends with Percy Jackson. That one fateful morning was undoubtedly the best moment of her life. Oh... Poor Seaweed brain._

Chapter one

*_BEEP* BEEP* BE-_

I pounded my Alarm Clock angrily. I hated Mondays. I slid my extremely tired form out of bed and stumbled into my sweatpants and t shirt. I grabbed my iPhone, my grey SkullCandys and a bottle of water from the fridge and walked outside. Time to run. Turning on Spotify I selected my running mix and immediately "Safe & Sound" blared in my ears. Here I was. Annabeth Chase at 5:45 A.M Ready for her jogging tour. It was pretty short, but it had tons turns. It took about fifteen minutes to run and I couldn't be happier doing it. It kept me fit and happy I always stopped for coffee and a quick chat with my friend Reyna, at Starbucks.

Reyna was a good friend. She was an intern for a Professor on Roman Archeaology. She worked really hard to get to Harvard, it was her dream to become a Roman Archeaologist. so she was normally typing on her laptop whenever Annabeth ran into her. Her dark chocolate hair was always swept to one side and her deep brown eyes were calculating and cold, but don't mistake her, she was extremely loyal and was a good friend when needed. Of course I only ran into her when I was jogging but turns out she had transferred to Goode High School! I went there. My friends let her in immediately, especially Leo. He wasn't the best charmer but he had a good personality and sense of humor. He had an insane crush on Reyna. (A/N Leyna)

You know what? I haven't introduced myself! Hi, Sup and Hola, My name is Annabeth Chase. If you go to Goode high you probably know me. I love all things that involves proving that I'm not a Blonde bimbo. I've got Dyslexia and ADHD. So if you think I'm just a normal braniac, you're wrong. I live with my mother and Father, Athena and Frederick Chase. Athena owns a huge Architecture company that makes millions of dollars every MONTH! I don't like being rich but I tolerate it... barely. I don't want butlers and all those expensive designer clothes. It makes me feel like a snob and, like I said before, a Blonde Bimbo. My friends certainly don't think that. Piper understands. Her dad is Tristan Mclean, the famous actor! Piper hated being treated like royalty, she cut her hair short and choppy with Safety Scissors. She wore a blue Ski Jacket, faded jeans and tennis shoes. Personally it didn't matter. Piper looked beautiful no matter what she wore, and my best friend Thalia's brother Jason wouldn't stop asking about her.

Anywho! I ran my normal course. up to the starbucks about 6 minutes away, the take a jog back home. By then it was 5:45 and I had to get ready for school. I took out my notepad, (Dyslexia and ADHD! I need to work extra hard!) and checked off my list.

"Homework: Check, Jogging: Check, Shower: no check."

I hopped into the shower and let the warm water relax my aching muscles. I always felt this way after jogging. It was natural. The jog has a hill. A steep hill. It was bustling with people normally and I had to jump to avoid most of them. After I stepped out I dried my blonde hair, curled it and put on a simple White blouse with skinny jeans. By then it was 6:30. Mother was up with dad. I stepped downstairs to find Mom with a cup of coffee for me and a cup for her. Extra cream and sugar, just the way I liked it. "Morning sweetie. How was your run?" I shrugged, "Pretty okay. There were lot's of pedestrians and Reyna wasn't at Starbucks, and I forgot my wallet!"

Athena smiled and rolled her eyes. I took a swig from my "just right" coffee and turned to Mom. I smiled and put a thumbs up. She nodded and wento get dressed. I sat at the table where my dad, Frederick, was typing at unknown speeds on his laptop. He must have been the clicking sound when i got up this morning. He must have been up for a little while because his hair was disheveled and he was still in his pajamas. he mumbled his greeting and went back to typing at Mach 5 speeds. He was on the brink of completion with his next World War 1 book about famous battles. It was a best seller and it was where we got most of our income. I had read his first two books over and over, it was so interesting. My dad always had an obsession with war stuff, he had two Sopwith Camels down at Chrissy Field and he had won a Civil War cannon at an Auction.

Riding the camels have always been fun. My dad spun and Looped all the time in his favorite game,"Make Annabeth Throw Up". It's still fun though and i have my dad 10-0.

"Dad how long have you been typing on that thing?" He leaned back and sighed. "Four hours 36 minutes 10 seconds... 11 seconds... 12 seconds-" "I get it." He put his hands up in surrender and laughed, I huffed and went over to the stove where our Housekeeper, Demeter, was whipping up a batch of Whole Wheat Pancakes, Her grey hair was wild and crazy like Merida from Brave. Her amber eyes watched carefully as she flipped them. Now if you're thinking "Whole wheat Pancakes? Gross!" Demeter grew up on a farm and this was a special recipe.

I stuck a pancake in my mouth and poured my coffee into a to go cup, then I charged out the door. I quickly hopped into my car, a grey convertible, and left for school. The route to school was busy with cars. The typical Traffic.

I finally pulled up to a large biege building near the heart of New York. Goode high school. I still had an hour left till classes began, so i went to the gardens. It was covered with my friends. Everyone had a ten foot clearance around Thalia Nico and Silena and Beckendorf, who were currently sucking faces. Piper and Jason were having an awkward conversation. Everyone else was just talking about random stuff. It felt weird being the only one who didn't have a boyfriend. Of course I had a crush, Luke Castellan. The baseball pro and school hottie

Oh he was just... dreamy. He always knew what to say. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He talked to me sometimes and he hung out with us. I think he liked me but he hadn't told me otherwise. I really hoped that he did like me but I didn't really know.

I looked around the room and saw a small boy walk in. He had midnight hair and huge Harry potter glasses. he hugged textbooks close to his chest and ran towards the E-wing. He caught my eyes staring and he had the most beautiful Sea-green eyes i had ever seen. He blushed and kept running. I smiled.

I knew who he was.

It was Percy Jackson. The bullied.

I had seen it happen every day. As far as I knew, He had no friends. A dude named Ethan Nakamura had befriended him. Then when he learned his secrets he posted them online and told all his friends. He apparently was a foster child and had come from Yancy Academy. He was bullied there as he was here and he came here hoping it would be better. He didn't get that. Instead he got stolen from, Beat up, Picked on, Stuffed into locked closets and people even forced him to do their homework.

Everyone hated him. They went that far as to put Water balloons in his locker so that it ruined all his papers. I felt terrible for him.

($$)

I sat at lunch next to Thalia, Piper, Katie and Hazel. We chewed on our Hamburgers and watched as people ran amongst the garden playing Football and tackling eachother.

we chatted about Random stuff. Dolphins, boys, the newest tv show, slight gossip. I wasn't interested. i trailed over to see Percy Jackson. He was on the ground flinching in pain as the football team kicked him to death. Then when the teacher came by they looked like they were helping him up from falling. Percy had bruises on his face and maybe more but i couldn't see under the long sleeve shirt he was wearing. He looked around and ran into the bathrooms. Poor percy.

I kept looking around and saw The last thing you would expect. Luke Castellan was walking towards our table. Walking towards me.

He stood above me and smiled down at me.

"Hey Annabeth." "Oh hi Luke!" I said all too loudly. Curse me. This only made him smile more. "Can we talk?" What? Oh God. He wanted to talk.

"Oh umm uh Sure."

We walked to the corner and he took my hand. My heart beat a thousand times faster.

"Annabeth chase. I've liked you from the moment i saw you. You're talented Radiant and Amazing." He looked me dead in the eyes and whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt like crying in joy. I gave him a huge hug and kept saying this word over and over.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I was so happy I nearly choked him.

I was unaware that Percy Jackson, watched from afar, with a heartbroken expression plastered on his face.

Time skip

It's been two months since that fateful August day and Luke has been the best Boy friend i could ever ask for. He was calm sensitive funny and loved every moment he spent with me. I was considerably happy those next few months. Facebook Pictures were a lot more common, I had friends over a lot, And i went out on dates, A lot.

I loved every moment of it. then this thing happened.

It was October And Halloween was next week. I was gathering my school books at the end of the day. Everyone was gone from the Hallways I had just closed my locker when i heard a noise. Like crying. I moved over to The Social studies class where i heard the sobbing, to see Something i saw often. Percy Jackson was Hunched against the wall, in a corner, crying his eyes out. i moved forward slowly to see a photo in his hand. It was of Him, a little boy with Brown hair and Brown eyes and a boy with curly hair, peach fuzz and a gotee.

"Percy?"

He stopped abruptly and looked up. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He clutched an album close to him and he didn't seemed fazed by me. He just stared with his amazing green eyes. They were full of emotion. Depression, sadness, Loss, hope. He teared up and started crying again. i moved forward and sat down next to him. I felt compelled to help this boy. I had never seen anyone look so defeated before.

"Percy what's the matter?"

He looked at the ground. He stared with broken eyes before he spoke again.

"My foster home is burned. to the ground. My friends. Tyson.. and Grover.. they.. they.." He didn't need to speak anymore. Oh my god. Where would he live? How would he eat?

"No one made it out... I couldn't help them.."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he jerked up. He gasped a staggered away from me.

"Percy wha-" I din't finish because he ran. backwards and far away from the school.

End

**Alright finally! you have no idea how many time this got deleted in the making. ELEVEN!**

**SHit. so yeah there it is. The story is officially on now. congrats to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go next chapter. hope you all like it.

Annabeth

Percy wasn't at school the next day. I don't know where he could've been staying, due to the fact that his WHOLE FREIKING HOUSE BURNED DOWN! Luke seemed bored the next day. He kept turning his head at every movement like he was looking for someone. who though? I thought all this as I sat down next to Thalia. She was sneaking glances over at Nico. Typical. They were acting like a couple who had been together for years. Really it had been three months. Katie and Piper "tried" to have a conversation with Reyna, but Leo stole the show. God, why didn't they just go out all ready?! they obviously liked each other and they didn't even act on it.

I Had to find Percy somewhere. I had so many questions to ask him. Why did he seem so scared when I touched him? He also looked like he was devoid of all kindness. His sea-green eyes showed so much pain and sadness for one person. One lifetime. I decided to look for him after school. Silena waved her hand in front of me. I jerked up and realized that i was rambling. Silena smiled and waved her black hair behind her shoulder.

"So. What are you thinkin about?"

"Nothing." I snapped. I didn't let on too much personal info. "Come on Annie, I know that face. You're thinking of a boy aren't you?"

By now everyone was looking at me expectantly. They all wanted in on the conversation we were having. I turned to Thalia. "What do you guys think of Percy Jackson?"

"Percy… Percy… Oh! Yeah he's in my homeroom. He's pretty shy. He doesn't seem to let anyone in on anything." Katie said waving her hands in a Go on gesture.

"Well I kinda ran into him the other day after school… He was crying. His foster care home burned to the ground and his only two friends didn't make it out."

"Oh My God!"

"That's horrible!"

"That's not all, I tried to calm him down, and when I put a hand on his shoulder he launched away. The poor guy looked terrified."

"Whoa."

"I know right. Why would he do that. Any thoughts?"

"Well…" Thalia started.

"What?"

"Do you think- Do you think He's abused?"

I thought long and hard about what Thalia said. Abuse. It would explain Why he's so void of kindness. And there WAS that one time when he showed up at school with a bruise that wasn't there before. Oh that poor kid. I hopped in my car to drive home. My phone began to buzz. My car has this special feature that lets you here what the people are saying from the radio. I hit the button on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

It was Luke.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good. Hey you want to do something later?"

"Oh, umm, sure! Where do you want to meet?"

A sickish laugh sounded from the other end. "I'll pick you up. It's gonna be a surprise."

"Okay see ya later."

"Bye!"

I put on my Owl necklace and Earrings that my mom got me for my sixteenth birthday. They still fit fine and I absolutely loved them. I looked into the mirror, directly into my eyes. People always said I had intense Grey eyes. Dad said I got them from mom. As far as I knew Malcolm and I had the Grey eyes and Bobby and Matthew had dad's brown eyes.

I was a little nervous about my date tonight. Something about this gave me a bad feeling…

I pulled my hair into a braid and slipped on my slim dress. It was a dark green that went down to my knees. I then grabbed my Purse and made sure every one of my needed materials was in there. My Lipstick, Charm bracelet for good luck, and my bronze Pocket knife. I was almost mugged once and my dad got me this. It was top of the line and stainless. I loved it.

I heard a honking noise outside. Luke was here. I went down the stairs and Passed Bobby and Matthew, who were playing with their LEGO race cars.

"Come Play with us Annie!" They shot me the most adorable grins. I was tempted to call off the date and sit and play with them.

Thinking back on it I should've done it.

But I didn't I frowned and kneeled down next to them.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go out." They pouted and crossed their arms in perfect sync.

"You're never-"

"around anymore! And Bobby's no fun to play with anymore."

I pulled them into a hug and kissed them on the foreheads. "I promise," I started "That I will play LEGOS with you guys after my date. Love you." They perked up at the word promise. They nodded and went back to playing.

I walked to the door but Malcolm jumped in my way. He crossed his arms and looked up at me defiantly. It was kinda funny because he was a foot shorter than me, but his expression showed he wasn't messing around. His grey eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"Annabeth." He said. A honk sounded, Luke was getting impatient. He was probably going to say that I shouldn't go, but I didn't listen. I charged out the door despite him wiggling. I don't know how I stayed balanced in heels but I somehow did it. I saw Luke in the driveway HE was in his sleek black Sport's car and I almost didn't see it in the pitch black night. It was only 8:30 but in October the sky got darker. I opened the door and slid in. Luke immediately leaned in and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey you."

"Hey." I said blushing. He pulled out from the drive and I vaguely saw Malcolm in the empty street waving for me to stop.

Of course I didn't listen.

Percy

(Time turn a day ago)

I closed my phone. Tears quickly filled my eyes. Gabe had called. He demanded I get home as ASAP. The house had caught fire due to a short circuit in the power. Tyson and Grover… They didn't make it out. I quickly began to sob. WHY! Why did do many bad things happen to me! I never hurt anyone! I ran into the nearest empty classroom and sobbed. First my parents. Then Calypso. And now the only two friends I ever had.

Grover was my age. He wanted to be an environmentalist at P.S.E. Pan's save the Enviroment. He wanted to save the Earth and always tied to protect me from Gabe's wrath. Tyson had a Lisp and was like a little brother to me. He was seven. SEVEN.

I don't know how long I cried. It could've been hours, or days, I didn't care. My life was filled with horrid anguish. The only time I've felt happy is when I actually had a girlfriend or when I was with my Parents. Both of those things were taken from me. I was bullied, Abused, and Made fun of for being smart and not having any friends. No one liked me. I didn't even like me. My hair was too long, I had stupid glasses and I had crushes on girls I could never get. Specifically Annabeth.

I had started to like her after Calypso. She had the perfect blonde hair, amazing grey eyes and just seemed nicer than ANY girl I've ever met.

I only stopped crying when I heard this, "Percy?"

I looked up to see Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Crouching in front of me. She looked concerned but I pushed that thought out of my head. No one cared about me. I was a nobody. I pushed the album that I carried in my pocket closer to my chest. I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. I felt horrible.

"Percy what's wrong?"

I probably shouldn't have told her. But her voice was so soothing.

"My… My foster home burned… To the ground.. my only friends Grover.. and Tyson they didn't…" Cue sobbing. I was like that for a minute then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I lunged away, because I saw him. Gabe. He was standing there holding the knife. He was laughing devilishly the sound was so cruel and evil I lunged out the door.

I don't know why I did it. I just felt scared. More scared than I had felt. Then I ran. I sat on a bench and looked at my phone. 3:30. I had only been there for 10 minutes. Then my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw the dreaded text message.

_Get to the Motel on Fifth. NOW!_

So I went. I took the subway and got there in half the time. I walked in and asked for Gabe Ugliano. My foster parent. More like my nightmare. He gave me the room number and I went to there. I was just about to open it when it flung open by My nightmare. He had an angry look on his face.

"Get in." He pulled me in and I felt my arms wrapped behind my back. Chad the Other child who hated me held them there. He sneered at me and shoved me to the table. I flipped over and felt my arms being tied down. Chad Joe Peter and Vinnie. The other foster children. They all hated me and often joined in on Gabe's beatings.

Gabe loomed over me and gave me a dazing slap to the face. My cheek was stinging like crazy.

"You know how the house burned down!?"

He punched my gut. I couldn't block it.

"It was an extension cord. Your extension cord that you bought. All your crap was plugged into it and so was those other two losers crap!"

"They weren't losers!" I screamed but I felt a hand over my mouth. It muffled everything I said next.

Three hard punches to my gut. "Your fault! You caused those two perfectly fine children to die!"

What. Really? No that… that can't be true. Gabe saw my face and laughed. "Feels bad doesn't it. Not as bad as this!" He smashed his beer bottle over my head. Shards of Glass rained on my forehead.

My vision blurred. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

When I woke up it was five in the morning. My head head something on it and my wrists were cut from being tied to a zip cord. I groaned and sat up. I stumbled into the bathroom and did my best to get the glass out of my forehead. A huge bruise was on my right cheek and left cheek. I decided I wouldn't go to school. These bruises and cuts were huge and teachers would certainly take notice. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door. I would get coffee. I didn't have it much but it was one of the few pleasantries I had left in my life.

In the end I got a Hot chocolate. Starbucks was setting up the Halloween decorations and beginning to change the cups.

I thought for hours on what I would do. I couldn't stay with Gabe. Not anymore. But I couldn't run away. Not after last time. Well… It was 6 in the morning now… Gabe won't wake till noon. You could run now. You can escape!

I perked at the thought. Of course. There were lots of different job openings here! And apartments. Cheap ones. I could easily live in one of those.

So that's what I did. I was eighteen. I could legally live on my own. I found a one room apartment for 700 $ and I got a job at the starbucks I was sitting in. It was after 10:00 when I was walking home. I had ordered a bed, a mattress and bought some groceries. I carried them through the streets, when I heard cop cars wailing. I turned to see a car speeding at, at least 99 per hour. I got a glimpse inside and saw who I could confirm as Annabeth Chase, looking terrified as Luke, *GAG*, drove wildly. He was obviously drunk. They turned onto my street and turned to the sidewalk. I was paralyzed. People dove out of the way.

I did not. The car slammed into my leg sending me flying and crashing into a building.

Annabeth

I knew I shouldn't have gotten in the car.

Turns out, luke just took me to a cheap bar. He lied about his age and mine and he got drunk. I tried to get him to stop but he snarled at me like a wild animal. He left soon after, dragging me along. He shoved me into the passenger seat. By now I was terrified. He had never acted like this before! He hopped in and just drove. He went over the speed limit and drove for all that was worth. Cop lights flashed behind us but he wouldn't stop.

He made a right turn on to a blind spot and my life flashed before my eyes. I saw Me holding hands with a black haired figure. I saw me when I looked much older and finally me being lowered into the ground in a casket. A large car loomed in front of me. It was a pickup truck. The driver desperately tried to swurve out of the way but it didn't work. I vaguely saw a boy go flying.

Then we flipped over and went flying ourselves …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy

A sharp pain filled my leg as I yelped because of it. I was sure it was broken. I took a look down at it and saw that it was bent in an unnatural direction. Looking at the leg sent me back into horrid memories.

_"NO NO Please! Stop stop! It hurts!" Percy's scream fell upon deaf ears as Gabe looked at the 10 year old child struggling to escape him. _

_"Oh Percy! Looks like you busted your head. Let's see what we can do about your leg."_

_"AAAH!" Percy screamed as Gabe raised his mallet._

Percy was pulled out of his memory because of a scream. A girls scream.

Annabeth.

Despite the pain Percy pulled himself up. Quickly he navigated through the stopped cars towards the sleek black sports car embedded in a tree. Well it wasn't sleek anymore. The metal was ripped and dented. The front half was smushed into the thick maple and In his blurry vision he saw Luke stumble out of the car and run into central park.

Annabeth.

Percy wrenched open the passenger's side door and saw what went into his unstable brain for the rest of his life. Her blonde hair was everywhere and her dress was in tatters. Her legs were cut and bleeding profusely. The worst injury she had though was her eyes. The once beautiful grey eyes were closed and bleeding. A trickle of blood seeped through her eyelids and she moaned in pain. Percy went to work. He dragged her out of the wreck.

He flipped out his cell and called for an ambulance. He held Annabeth close, took off his glasses and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Then a gut wrenching pain came from his leg as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. He'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember.

Right after Calypso.

_Flashback_

_It was 9__th__ grade. Percy sat alone on one entire half of the gym. It didn't get to him. He had only been there a week and no one would even glance an eye at him. Percy had already placed a new scar on his wrist. Now it was scabbed. Percy stared at his PB&J mournfully. Then he looked up. He didn't know if he was insane or someone was actually sitting there. It was a girl his age with Caramel hair and brown eyes. She had a bought lunch and had a smile on her face._

_"Hello."_

_"H-hi…" Percy started shyly._

_Right there sparked a friendship. 5 months later a couple. 2 weeks later a first kiss. 3 months later a cheat._

_Percy rang the doorbell at Calypso's house. She had told him to meet her here. The only thing that was weird was that she had used slang. She never used slang. It was what was so endearing about her. She had given her a group of friends Luke, Ethan, Hylla, Drew and Rachel. They were happy through those months. He opened the door and heard what sounded like slurping noodles. No, not slurping… Kissing!_

_"Calyso!" He called out into the house. The sound continued. He moved up the stairs and saw Calypso's favorite shirt on the floor outside her bedroom door. It was the only room with light. It was also where the sound was coming from. A million scenarios flashed through his mind. He peeked into the room and saw what went into his Mile long list of bad experiences. _

_There she was. The girl who made him smile through Gabe's beatings. The girl he had saved up his Lawn mowing money for and got her a gold necklace. 3 hundred dollars. The girl who became his first friend since his parents died. His first kiss… was currently making out with Luke Castellan._

_"C-Calypso?"_

_Immediately Luke recoiled and looked at Percy with a sick grin. Calypso looked at Percy with regret and fear._

_"Percy I-" Luke interrupted her._

_"No no, let me explain Calypso." He said with an edge to his voice. Calypso looked at Luke in fear. But Percy didn't catch it._

_Luke looked at him cruelly and began his tale. He claimed she had called him here because he wasn't good enough. He claimed that he was a nobody and that he wasn't wanted. Percy left in a mess. He ran home and the word was carved into his wrist._

_"Nobody"_

_Luke made the story so it was PERCY who cheated on Calypso. Then his so called "Friends" Kicked him out. That's when the Physical Bullying started._

Percy heard the sirens and stood up with Annabeth in his arms. Then he fell with a scream. His stupid leg.

The papramedics ran forward .

"Is this her?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"Very."

"Then let's get you to the Hospital young man."

Annabeth

All I saw was darkness I could feel movement and hear words but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt myself in someone's arms and I instantly thought it was Luke. I could hear sirens coming. Then the voice I heard sounded vaguely familiar. The voices were muffled. It was almost drowned out by the constant ringing in my ears.

"Is…. Her?"

"Ye-"

"Are… You hurt?"

"Very."

Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

My dream was me. I was in a white room. The room was filled with mirrors. I walked up to one and expected me to have my normal eye color. But when I looked into the mirror all I saw was Sea Green. Then my body changed to a boy with closed eyes and a grin on his face. He held a stick that blind people use and had messy, Raven black hair.

Percy.

Then his eyelids opened. It was like looking into a starless space. He had no eyeballs at all. Where were they? He said something strange over and over again. You Malcolm? Tour Welcome?

Your Welcome!

Then I felt myself shoot up and immediately I was pushed down and restrained.

Percy (Annabeth POV are really short now aren't they?"

Percy sat in the same Ambulance as they got a cast on his leg. He could care less about himself, all he cared about was Annabeth. He needed to know if she would be okay. The paramedic whose name was Artemis explained the situation. Her legs would be fine. Nothing major, just probably sprained.

It was her eyes though.

The glass from the car had penetrated her pupils. Nothing deep. The only problem was she would…. Be blind.

"Can we do anything about it?"

"Well we could perform an operation and get a transplant for new ones, but that would require a donor."

Instantly Percy knew what he had to do.

"I'll donor."

Artemis looked surprised. She stared at me before she regained herself.

"Sir, It's a procedure that will cost you your vision. You'll need –"

"I don't care! An eye for an eye right?"

We pulled up to the hospital and I got assistance to the door. They didn't pack crutches or a wheel chair. I stumbled in and a car pulled up next to the ambulance. Out came a sandy haired man in a beige suit. A dark haired woman with large grey eyes like Annabeth's and three blonde haired children.

"Annabeth's Family."

I stumbled in front of the tall man and looked up at him.

"Mr. Chase?"

"Yes."

"I-I'm Percy J-Jackson. I called the ambulance."

"Oh my god! Thank You, Thank you!" The woman wrapped me in a huge hug which I flinched and thought of Gabe when he snuck up on me and bear hugged me.

She pulled back confused but said nothing.

"What's wrong with your leg?" The four year old looking boy asked. "It looks funny." Said the other one who looked just like the other one.

"Boys!" Mr. Chase exclaimed.

"No it's fine. I got hit by her boyfriend's car."

After that Mr. Chase helped me to Annabeth's gurney.

Artemis explained the situation quickly and Mrs. Chase broke into tears.

"Mrs. Chase I need you to pull yourself together. We already have a donor."

"Who?"

"Mr. Jackson here."

I gave her a small smile to which she gasped at.

"N-no we… We can't ask you to do this!" Percy looked down. "I'm doing this willingly…"

So came the operation. It took all night. They slipped me the pill and I fell asleep. Into a deep, deep dreamless sleep.

Annabeth

"Where am I!?"

"Ms. Chase calm down. You're in the hospital." The Apollo guy exclaimed.

"I- I can see."

They explained all the information of what had happened the other day.

"A donor came through and we performed the transplant. You will be able to keep your vision."

Really? Wow.

"That's amazing and all but… Who was the donor?"

" A young man named Percy Jackson. He's in right now if you want to see him."

"Take me to him. Now."

I followed Apollo through the white hallways of the hospital. We stopped at reception and Apollo asked the young man at the table, Will Solace, Where Percy Jackson's room was.

"Room 144. He's awake now."

After two more minutes of walking we found ourselves at an open door. Apollo nocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in." The voice was hoarse.

What I saw made my heart clench in agony. Percy Jackson sat on the bed his leg was set in a cast and his eyes were closed, Probably because there was nothing behind them.

"Percy it's me. Doctor Apollo. A young lady is here to see you."

I heard Percy mumble some words and I could've sworn it sounded like, "First time I've heard that one."

"I'll leave you two to each other."

"H-hi Annabeth.."

He seemed fine talking to Apollo, but not to her…

"I, um, Just came to say thank you… for what you did."

He seemed shocked. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't speak. I sat in the chair next to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and moved around. His body started to shake.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask.

"Why do you do that!?"

"D-do w-what?" His voice quivered and he talked and he started breathing funny. He was hyperventilating.

"Percy! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you."

"G-gabe…"

I stared down at his scratched up face and noticed how it was littered with scars. I saw his arms because he wasn't wearing a long sleeve shirt for once. His arms had thin scars up and down. Some were scratches, others were bruises, some were words. _Demon, Monster, nobody._

Percy took a deep breath and finally relaxed.

"You see them don't you…"

"Yes. Percy. You saved me. From what the doctors told me you charged into the wreck and pulled me out. You had a broken leg. You called 911 and donored your EYES! I want to help you. Tell me everything."

"I-I can't! H-he'll find me!

"Who?"

"My foster parent…"

Then he delved into his tale. He was put into a foster home when he was 5. His parents died somehow. He was abused. The foster children joined in on it too. He was befriended by the Evil Populars in 9th grade. He had a girlfriend and then Luke. Luke! My boyfriend. Made Calypso cheat on him. Then he went back to being bullied. His head was turned from mine the entire time. I didn't know if it was because he didn't want to face me, or he just thought I was on that side.

"Percy… You need to tell the Police!"

"I already ran away. That's when you guys hit me."

I was about to say something else, when a knock at the door interrupted me. Apollo looked down the hallway with a weird expression, then looked back at us.

"Annabeth. Your Parents are here. They're dying to see you."

"Bring them here."

Nobody's POV

Luke crept down the Hallway behind Annabeth. What was she doing going to That losers room?

Luke stood next to the door and listened. Apollo didn't even see him.

Oh the stuff he got was rich. He cut himself! He got beat up all the time. Awesome. He deserved it. What disgusted him was that Percy had donored his eyes for HIS GIRLFRIEND. And she thanked him! Then she actually seemed to care for his well -being. Yuck. Then Apollo came around the corner from Behind. Luke ran but Apollo said nothing.

Oh Percy was going to pay for this.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Much longer then the others. I hope you all think this story is going well. It seems to me like it's kinda short... Oh well. I 'm gonna continue. Now that Annabeth knows what will become of Gabe? Will He return? HAHA No... Maybe. MWAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH H!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkness. That was all that Percy saw. Did he regret it? Nope. Like he said, An Eye for an Eye. Now he would probably need a Seeing Eye dog. And at school he would need a wheelchair for a little while. Someone would have to push him around. He didn't trust anyone. Well that excluded Annabeth. Did she really care?

"No Percy. Don't think of that stuff. No one cares for you. Your life proves it."

Great. Now he was talking to himself. Was he insane?

It was probably true. From living in that Hell Hole for most of his life, he had become a bit mentally unstable. When he was in severe pain he would have the hallucinations. Half the scars that decorated his arms were caused when he spazzed out and rampaged himself. Now Annabeth knew. He had made her swear not to tell anyone.

Oh no. His school work! Now he would have to learn braille. Well maybe Annabeth could come and write the problems for him. He would just solve them and tell them to Annabeth, than she would write them down. He sighed as he waited. Annabeth had left the room to meet her parents. He was kind of lucky he couldn't see anymore. No more Hallucinations. Now he would never be able to truly see all the stuff he wanted to see. Specifically Greece. In Athens. It would've been nice to see it. Pity. He would probably be fired from his job. There was no way he could be a McDonald's cook in the situation he was in.

He heard footsteps enter the room. He tensed. Whenever he heard that sound, it meant Gabe was back. But Percy relaxed when he heard Annabeth's soothing voice.

"Boys, friends, Mom and Dad, Meet Percy Jackson. The one who sacrificed much for me."

Annabeth POV

My mind reeled from the news. How could Percy just lay around and take it?! But he made me swear, and I was normally true to bets. As I waited outside Percy's room I thought of all the things he had sacrificed, just for a girl who only spoke to him once.

Sight.

His Job.

His schoolwork.

Why? Selflessness, Annabeth thought. She had once openly insulted him for being a nerd once, when Rachel from the Evil Populars group tried to roll with us. She had brought up the conversation. Everyone had said their own thing about him. Thalia said nothing. Neither did Nico or Jason. That was another one of My Own Personal Mysteries of Life. Right next to Why Percy Jackson Did What He Did.

I heard footsteps and looked towards the sound. My family rounded the corner. No not just them. Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Jason, Piper and Leo.

"ANNABETH!"

A huge group hug enveloped me. My mom was kissing me all over. My dad held me tightly. Bobby and Matthew tugged on my shirt. Malcolm didn't join in on the hug. He just stood by the wall looking at me with an unnerving expression. I barely noticed though because Jason cleared his throat.

"Well, Annabeth. Do you mind if we meet the nice guy who gave up a lot for you?"

Annabeth bounced the idea around in her head. Maybe he would like that. He seemed more happy when she had thanked him. "Umm. Sure. Just be quiet around him. He's really shy."

I pulled them into the room. There we saw Percy. He was lying back and looking up at the ceiling, no, His face was just looking up at the ceiling.

"Boys, friends, Mom and Dad. Meet Percy Jackson. The boy who sacrificed much for me." We huddled around his bed and all my friends said hi. Thalia looked at me like "_Him!?" _ The hi was wholehearted but then his breathing hitched. He started breathing quickly and short.

"What's wrong!"

"He's having a panic attack!" Malcolm screamed. Mom hit the buzzer and tried to get him to relax. She was a nurse for a short time and dealt with this sort of thing.

A doctor came in and told everyone to get out.

After a grueling five minutes of waiting and chewing finger nails off the doctor finally came out. I knew exactly why Percy had flipped out. This was one of the scenarios in his story. Gabe and the foster kids had surrounded his bed and beat him up. Unconscious or not.

"Well he had a panic attack, probably caused by so many people surrounding him at once. He has been through a heavy ordeal. He's unconscious now. You'll have to come back later."

Athena left the doctor with a phone number. Bobby finally whined "Annabeth!"

"What is it Bobby?" I asked, distracted. "Can we Play LEGO'S now."

Percy POV

I saw them. All of them. Vinnie, Gabe, Chad, Joe and Peter. They surrounded my bed and Restrained me to the bed. In the next hours of torture Percy only felt the cuts of knives, the punches of the cruel children and hear the evil laughter of them all. I struggled and after that was all done came the worst. I thought I had felt the worst. Then Gabe stabbed into him with no Mercy. He hadn't told this to Annabeth. He only kept it to himself. He would never forget. Never.

When he woke up he was in his bed. His broken leg hurt. He felt the sheets were off and probably on the floor. The T.V. Played a message. It sounded like they were talking about the car crash.

_"Investigators are looking for whoever caused the crash. Only two were injured. A young girl name Annabeth Chase lost her vision due to glass piercing her eyes. A young man named Percy Jackson, who broke his leg due to the driver's reckless act, Became the only donor for Annabeth's problem. Reporters say that Annabeth is safely at home while Percy recovers from his injuries in hospital custody. We also have news that a dispatched reporter will give us a live interview with Mr. Jackson by tomorrow." _

Oh no. Interviewers. Well at least he wouldn't see them. Maybe he could get an interview in the paper. He hoped so. Percy laid back and felt around on the bedside table. A glass of water, and… yes. The T.V .remote. He felt around and decided that this was the channel button. He hit the button and immediately the sound switched to the "How to Use your Remote Control" channel.

This is kind of easy, Percy thought.

He kept switching until he heard the sound of Peter Griffin.

"Oh. My god. Who, the hell cares!" I smiled at that. This isn't that bad.

He listened for about two episodes. A knock at his door made him almost jump.

"Come in!"

The door opened. Maybe it was the nurse. It was confirmed as the doctor when I heard the familiar voice of Apollo.

"Oh Percy! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I woke up a little while ago-"

"Giggity!" said Quagmire from the T.V.

I heard a snicker from Apollo and immediate silence when he turned off the tv.

"So. We did the math, and you should be able to go back to school tomorrow."

I smiled. "But there is your mode of transportation. The doctors say since your lack of vision, crutches wouldn't be usable." Apollo explained.

Percy could understand that. He could see himself running into random people and lockers. Then he would be more of a laughing stock.

"But then my twin sis, Artemis, suggested that we do a wheelchair, and someone could push you. Then when your leg is healed we go to the stick. Now who would push you? We called Mr chase, and he said Annabeth would be glad to do it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" Percy said, more like screamed.

Percy could hear the smile on Apollo's face. "Alright then. So it's lights out now, and you should be getting to bed."

He heard footsteps from Apollo but a thought occurred to him.

"Apollo?"

"Yes son?"

"Uh, What happened today? I remember people walking in, then I remember being panicky, then I wake up here."

"You had a panic attack Percy. We don't know why, but those scars on your chest indicate something."

I froze. He saw them. He would find out. But there were no further words exchanged as he heard a *CLICK* and a door closing. Sleep time.

I leaned back and I drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth

I leaned on my bed while Thalia and Reyna got there sleeping bags rolled out. Sleepover. I don't know why but I felt weird after today. Maybe it was all that had happened. And all the scars on his arm. He either got cut or he… he cut himself. Thalia put in Perks of Being a Wallflower and turned off the lights.

We watched for half an hour before Thalia spoke something.

"Why do you think Jackson did what he did?"

Silence. Reyna spoke. "Maybe his mental stability isn't 'Up There'…"

Mental stability… Cuts… bruises…

Thalia spoke before I could say anything.

"I have a confession to make."

"Ooh gossip." Reyna said in her girly voice.

"Percy… He's well…. My cousin."

"WHAT!"

"If he's your cousin, why is he in foster care?! Couldn't your father adopt him?!" I hit her with a barrage of questions but she held her hand up. "My dad never liked my Uncle Poseidon. This was sort of a retribution."

"That's Horrible!"

"The same thing happened with Nico's dad."

"Nico is-"

"Yes."

That's horrid. No wonder he feels terrible. Silence reigned till the end of the movie.

"Night."

"Night."


	5. Important note

sooo... u have permission to hate me... and my stupid grades.

All stories are on Hiatus till Novemeber 30th. Aparently two C+'s (Which are A+'s now in the Progress Report section for quarter two) are frowned upon in my two houses. Mostly my moms. I have Vision on my laptop, and updating from my Kindle won't work because it has none of my stories.

I hate having to do this, even though two C+s are practically B's...

I will miss you guys... remember to review while i'm gone and follow me.

Heck even share my link on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook I don't care.

Well I kinda do...

Well... See ya at Thanksgiving...


End file.
